Change Your Mind
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: So if the answer was no, he would change her mind.
1. The Horrible Start

**A/N: **_Had to get this idea out of my head, lots of love. Not quiting Fix You, I promise and Elle might collaborate -she isn't sure though, we'll see! - Sammy_

* * *

**Change Your Mind**

* * *

_"Stop acting like a child!"_

_For the second time that night she felt useless as she starred at her boyfriend, his eyes showed nothing but scorn in them. She couldn't understand how quickly he had changed, all because of the fact that he had become the leader of a group that was superior -or so they thought they were. Now it was like he didn't care for her, just that silly group. At first she understood the obligations that came with it but now she wasn't understanding anything, life felt miserable and just unbareable. _

_"I'm not a child," she spat _

_"You sure are acting like one," he sneered_

_Before he got into this group he would never speak to her in this way and she would never speak to him in that tone either. Now he would throw insults at her like they were nothing -if anyone didn't know any better they might believe the couple broke up and were currently suffering from a love-hate feeling. She had sometimes wanted to walk out on him and just let him be with his group, no more late night fights. No more feeling like a huge waste of space. _

_"What's wrong with you?" she asked her eyes slowly watering _

_"You, that's what's wrong, you, you ...just you," he spat at her _

_"Me?" she whispered, "what are yo-"_

_"No more," he sneered, "you're a distraction and if I ever plan to take a championship then I need you out of the picture."_

_Her mouth opened to form some sort of verbal response but somehow she couldn't. She was too shocked by the whole situation, he was breaking up with her. She had known for a while -everyone warned her- but she couldn't believe that he actually did it. He had finally decided that she just wasn't good enough for him. _

_"I'm not a distraction," she told him looking down slowly _

_"You are," he hissed, "and as of today you won't be my distraction."_

_With that he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, she was trying so hard not to cry but she could feel her resolve slowly breaking in front of him. He shook his head lightly as a small tear rolled down her face, with his other hand he reached up and wiped the single tear away. _

_"You fight when you're broken and battered," he told her _

_She looked at him carefully, these words had been recieted to her so many times, yet she never found the use in them. Now she was trying to process the words carefully, as if she feared that they would be the only hope of her coming out in complete sanity. _

_"But you don't cry, my princess," he whispered, "not now, not ever."_

_She shook her head and he placed a small kiss on her forehead. How could his mood change so easily, how could he tear her down so quickly? She couldn't understand how he went from calling her a distraction to telling her to never lose hope and to keep fighting, to never shed a tear. What was he doing to her? Could he not see how much this hurt her, how much this would effect her in the end? _

_She watched him go over to his bags and pack quietly and without another word, she just stood there and watched him intently, maybe he'd change his mind. Her hopes deminished the moment he stood up and rolled his suitcases out of the room, he looked back at her and gave her no sign of emotion, she wished he would just stay with her. What ever problems they had could surely be fixed, but no, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. She sat down and thought carefully, she couldn't let this get to her. _

_She would fight, yes. But she wouldn't dare to cry, not now, not ever._

* * *

**2 Years later**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Kaitlyn just hurry up, we're sooo late," A.J whined for what seemed like the millionth time that day

"Look, I take my time because I need to look flawless," Kaitlyn smirked, "ain't no man gonna want a dumbly dressed girl."

A.J rolled her eyes and sat on the bed in the room, tonight was Layla's birthday and they were all celebrating at her house since they were in her hometown. A.J was excited to be heading out tonight, it felt like a long time since she felt this excited and just happy about everything.

Kaitlyn walked out shortly wearing a small purple dress, her heels were black and her two-toned hair was curled. A.J gushed at the sight of her best friend, she always looked so beautiful. A.J had often wished she could look like that, but no matter how many hours she spent in front of the mirror her image would always pale in comparison, she hated it. Kaitlyn grabbed her clutch and A.J followed as they left the room, A.J felt really nervous all of the sudden, it seemed like forever that she had worn clothing like this in order to meet guys at a party.

The girls got into Kaitlyn's rental and headed over to the huge house, A.J and Layla weren't as close as before for several reasons but she had always found Layla to be so sweet despite her better-than-thou attitude in the ring. She was nothing like her in-ring character, she was much nicer and much more polite, she always seemed to be there if you needed her most but A.J had sort of pushed her away when she had her nasty break-up, Layla however promised she'd still be there and that was good enough for A.J.

Once they got to the house A.J took the present and Kaitlyn walked in front as she rang the doorbell. The door opened and A.J gasped at the amount of people, she would of thought Layla was into more calming parties but this didn't seem like a formal dinner. Everyone was dancing or chatting, just flat out having a great time. Layla was wearing a black halter top dress that was skin tight and ended above her knees. Her hair was in curls and her heels were black and made her look much more taller than she normally was.

"HEY LADIES, COME IN," Layla smiled

A.J and Kaitlyn stepped in and A.J handed Layla her gift, the British beauty smiled and took the gift as she hugged both girls tightly and thanked them for showing up. After a few words Layla bid them goodbye and she told them to have fun, Kaitlyn had nodded vigorously and A.J only smiled at her. She wasn't sure if she would have too much fun anymore, because these people seemed to much into their 'fun'. She recognized a bunch of superstars but she'd never actually had a formal conversation with any of them.

"Oh my gosh," Kaitlyn blushed as she saw Sheamus

A.J arched an eye brow, she knew Kaitlyn had a thing for the 'Great White' but she never thought the girl was head over heels. She watched the tall man walk over to them and flash Kaitlyn one of his famous smirks, they began talking and it soon turned into flirting, A.J watched in interest, Kaitlyn's behavior sure did have a dramatic change when this guy was around. After a while of their flirting she got bored and decided she'd wander around for a bit.

She walked to the outside and smiled upon seeing no people here. It was quiet and clam, almost refreshing from the party being held inside. She walked over to a lounge chair and sat on it as she starred at the stars above, not many but there was some.

"You need to stop wondering alone, it isn't too safe with drunk bastards around."

She felt her heart stop at the sound of that voice and her lips formed a straight line as she opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't be more shocked at the sight before her, a man whom she hadn't addressed in two years, the very man who caused her so much pain, who shaped her into the spitting image she was today.

"Punk," she gasped softly

"A.J," he replied

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up straight and watching him sit wher her legs once were

"Layla invited, Kofi made me come because it's polite," he replied dully

"Oh," she replied looking down at her hands

"How've you been?" he asked

"Good," she responded

"You lie, you attempt to conceal you're true feelings but it's a simple facade I see right through," he told her

"Stop pretending you know me," she whispered harshly

"I do know you," he told her, "like the back of my hand."

"You know nothing," she spat

"How taught you to talk to me like this _my princess_?" he asked slipping his finger through her curled hair

"Don't call me that," she spat pushing his hand away, "you lost your right."

"Stop acting like such a child," he told her

Her eyes narrowed at his words, those venomous words he had spoken two years ago, she hated them. She hated him.

"Don't you ever say that again," she hissed standing up, "stay away from me, just like the past two years -don't come near me."

With that she walked off and hurried to the restroom. No one had dared to follow her, then again no one really noticed her. She was always invisible to everyone, Kaitlyn was too busy with Sheamus and to other people she just wasn't important. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, no tears. She had begged for tears a long time ago but somehow they wouldn't come out anymore, that phrase glued to the inside of her skull, like a song stuck on repeat. No matter how much pain there was she couldn't force herself to feel emotional for it, it was as if she was no longer human.

It was his fault, those words had struck her down to her very core and now she couldn't shake them away.

_"You fight when you're broken and battered, but you don't cry my princess...not now, not ever."_

She hated him, she hated him with everything she had -which wasn't much anymore.

* * *

Punk sighed deeply as he sat back on the lounge chair that she once occupied, she had been so hell bent on hissing at him like he was some sort of long time enemie. He wasn't, he was her prince, right? He was the one she would love unconditionally, or had that changed while he left?

He couldn't possibly had imagined that she'd change, he left her right where he wanted her. Broken and waiting, he imagined that once time was up with Nexus he would return and she'd welcome him like she'd been waiting an eternity for him, but she wasn't.

"What are you doing out here, man?"

He smirked upon seeing Sheamus, the man he had caught putting moves on that two-toned hair diva, he couldn't quite remember her name. Not that he cared anyways.

"Just thinking," he shrugged

"I saw her walk away, fella, what happened?" Sheamus asked standing in front of him

"She wasn't waiting and I do-"

"Did you honestly think she'd wait two years, fella?" Sheamus asked

"She had to, she loves me," Punk debated

"She _loved _you, there's a big difference," Sheamus sighed

"I will make her love me again,"Punk told him confidently

"That's not a good idea," Sheamus told him

"She has to come back," Punk sighed, "_I need her_."

Sheamus was caught of gaurd, Punk rarely admited to things like that. He always claimed that woman praised him not the other way around, here it seemed like this girl was his source of breathing, his only reason to live. Yet she wanted nothing more than to just beat him senseless.

"Maybe you need to learn to let go, fella," Sheamus told him

"Let go of what's mine?" Punk scoffed, "never."

"What if the answer's "no"?" Sheamus asked

"Then I'll change her mind," Punk told him starring off into space

Sheamus walked off after that, Punk wasn't okay, he knew it. And he knew that if he kept this up the girl would tear him down like he had teared her down. He knew she had changed She was no longer a sweet, caring, innocent girl she was much more vengeful and that wouldn't serve Punk any good if he decided to keep going at this.

Punk looked carefully at the space in front of him, he would get her to love him again. He had to, he wasn't going down without a fight anymore, two years ago he gave her up without one that mistake wasn't one he would make again. This time around he would win her for good and no one would stop him, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

Hope you liked it guys! Giving Punk a different look -inspired from his heel persona- so hopefull it will add something to the story. Well review, alert, favorite, etc. Until next time. - Sammy x


	2. Crash

**A/N: **_Great feedback! Thanks guys for all your reviews, they mean a lot. Finally got Fix You updated and now to get chapter 2 out of the way! Okay well enough about me, enjoy! - Sam x_

* * *

_"I know I've said this all before, but opposites attract, we try to run away but end up running back."**  
**_

_**Change Your Mind**__  
_

* * *

She stretched before her match in a secluded area in the arena, she hated being in company of anyone before a singles match. Either you were Kaitlyn or you weren't, and if you weren't you should not even bother to try and be near her. Tonight she was going against the current champion Eve Torres and she needed to be prepared. Although she was alone and away from the chattering divas she couldn't keep her mind focused on her match, she was too busy thinking of the man whom she claimed to hate with everything she had. A man who dared to step foot into her life once again, she hated him for that, for everything.

She could remember the way his deep green eyes starred at her, with the same expression she'd seen back then. She had to slap herself to be reminded that he was no good, he only played with a girl's heart and once every wall was knocked down and he was guaranteed full love then he'd rip her heart out and throw it away like common trash.

She remembered all those promises he made, those constant 'I love you's'. They were all empty words, backed up by lies. She couldn't believe how easily she was strung along like a puppet, she felt pathetic for that. She shook her head and tried to continue her warm-up without thinking on someone who simply wasn't worth the time anymore.

"You're so predictable."

She stopped stretching and she felt her heart stop beating, she didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to her. He had been clouding her thoughts ever since Layla's party. He was the reason for her stress and constant worry. She hated having him on her mind for the better part of her day, it was an awful feeling.

"What do you want?" she sneered

"I need to speak with you," he growled stepping forward

"Don't come near me," she spat

Before he responded he quickly caught her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, the other landed firmly on her waist. She was enraged now, how dare he lay a single, slimy finger on her, he was pathetic.

"Get off me," she stressed

"Wanna tell me what Justin Gabriel was doing with you on Smackdown?" he asked

She could of laughed in his face if her situation had been more fortunate, how could he come up to her and accuse her of talking to a man who was simply a friend. And even if there had been something there between herself and Justin who was he to confront her about it, he was no one to her.

"It's none of your business," she sneered

"Don't play games with me," he snapped, "you know how much I detest your little games."

"Get off me," she stressed yet again

"I'm going to make something clear to you," he snapped, "at the party that was just nice me trying to get you back, you denied me and went for another man, I'm going to make sure you regret that."

"Punk, what is wrong with you?" she gasped as he applied pressure to her hips

"You and Justin can never be, wanna know why _princess_?" he asked his face getting closer to her, "because you belong to me."

"You don't own me," she spat, "get away from me."

"Stop being a whore and realize it," he snapped

That's when it clicked and she did what instincts told her to do, slap him. She watched his hands fly up to his cheek and she pushed him off, she was furious with this. No, she was furious with him, that he thought he could just walk up to her and control her like she was some sort of property, she wasn't.

"Listen to me, Phillip Brooks," she sneered, "you ruined your chance with me, don't be sour when another man comes along and appreciates what you couldn't."

With that she began to walk away before Punk's words froze her, "he won't have you, no one ever will, I'll make sure of it."

She turned back to him and shook her head, "give up."

"You'll be mine again, even if it kills us both."

With that he walked the opposite direction leaving her in a state of bewilderment, he was a complex human being and maybe that's why they were so alike. They never gave up without a fight, yet they never fought in a logical way, they always took the situation and manipulated it into something they knew they could make use of, that's why he was dangerous, why she was dangerous. She wouldn't let her tricks be used against her, not this time.

* * *

Punk punched the wall as he walked through the hallway, it was deserted at this time everyone was caught up with watching a reunion of sorts in the ring and he couldn't be bothered with it. He felt angry because she betrayed him, and he felt guilty because of how scared her eyes seemed to be, how she tried to mask it, but she failed.

He had a plan to win her over but that outburst blew it out of the water. He had made her angry, he had threatened her. It felt awful not to feel as guilty as he should of but she deserved it, she unleashed a beast in him the minute Justin Gabriel hugged her, the minute she placed a small kiss on his cheek, the way he smiled at her. It sickened him to no end, he had wanted to run up to them both and just teach them both a lesson.

He would soon, he would teach Justin that what was his wasn't allowed to be tempered with and he would teach her that she was his and no one else could change that or come close to changing it or she'd see just what he'd do to them. He entered the locker room where Sheamus was sitting with the two-toned diva, they were currently playing video games both laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey lad," Sheamus greeted his eyes never leaving the screen, "where'd you go?"

"I went to handle business," Punk hissed

At this Sheamus paused the game and frowned as he starred at Punk, "what did you do to her."

"Nothing," he muttered, "I only warned her."

"Punk," Sheamus sighed, "you can't do that, you can't expect her to come back if you keep giving her reasons not to."

"She's going to come back," Punk snapped, "I'm done playing games with her, it's time she understood the simple fact that she belongs to me."

"My best friend doesn't belong to you," Kaitlyn told him sternly, "she isn't property."

"I forgot you were in here," Punk rolled his eyes

"You need to be man enough to realize you fucked up, end of story," the two-toned diva stood up and walked towards the door, "she deserves a lot better than a selfish man like you."

She walked out and Punk laughed slightly, "she's got issues."

"What are ye' going to do now?" Sheamus asked

"Make my promise reality," Punk smirked

"What'd you say to her?" Sheamus asked

"That I was going to get her to come back, even if it killed us both," Punk told him

At this Sheamus slapped his forehead and shook his head, "are you insane?"

"No," Punk snapped, "I'm not insane, I'm trying to show her the costs of her denying me like she doesn't want me."

"Maybe she doesn't want you," Sheamus shrugged

"She has to want me," Punk chuckled, "see I'm the only man who she can be with."

"Don't push it Punk, you'll lose a game I've seen her play so well," Sheamus warned

"Perhaps, but I learned how to change the rules," Punk smirked, "I will win."

"You always say that, lad," Sheamus told him

"This time I mean it," Punk told him his eyes burning with a sudden spark, "at all costs, I will win and she will be mine."

* * *

A.J hurried back to the locker room after her match, she didn't need an encounter with Punk anymore, it was too risky and dangerous. She got into the locker room and quickly showered and then changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, she placed her hair in a messy bun and placed her glasses on.

Her ride home was Kaitlyn but as she headed towards parking she found the two-toned diva's car to be gone, she frowned slightly as she looked around and saw Eve sitting on a crate on the phone, she walked up to her and Eve smiled.

"Where is Kaitlyn?"

She told the person she was on the phone with to give her a minute as she turned back to A.J, "she went off, she had an emergency."

"Oh crap," A.J frowned

"I have to get to the hotel," she frowned, "can you give me a ride?"

"Sorry, I'm already riding with Natalya, Beth and Layla," she frowned

A.J nodded and muttered thanks before walking off and sitting on the ground, she couldn't believe her luck. She might have to be here for a long time, she didn't want that, the show was over she wanted to go to the hotel and rest. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder as she went back inside to search for someone to take her back.

By this time she found that almost all the divas were long gone and all the superstars where as well. She frowned and sat on some equipment as she sighed deeply. Soon however she heard footsteps and as she looked up she came face to face with the same man she had seen earlier, the nerve.

"Need a ride?" he smirked

"No," she spat, "not from you."

"So you'd rather stay here then just getting to the hotel to get some sleep?" he chuckled, "only you."

"I don't want you near me," she snapped

He placed his hands on either side of her as he leaned in and smirked, "yes you do."

"Stop," she shrieked

"Allow me to take you," he smirked

"No," she snapped

"You have no choice," he smirked walking off

She watched him go before realizing the lights were slowly turning off, she hoped off the equipment and frowned. How could she be sucked in so easily, she was angry at him, this wasn't supposed to happen. She shook her head convincing herself that she needed to get home, now. She followed him reluctantly and soon she found him by his car, he was opening the door for her to get in, she frowned and quickly slipped in.

As he got in the car as well she found her nerves increasing, her anger diminishing. It felt like old times, whenever they would go to the hotel together after the show, back when they would hold hands, kiss ever second. She felt like these were the sweeter moments of their relationship, the trips home.

She turned to him as he drove and watched him, his eyes had no emotion in them, his lips a straight line as he drove not even paying mind to her. She felt like she wasn't even there. She turned back to the window on her side and sighed softly, she wanted to get away from here, she wanted to be as far away from Phil Brooks as space would allow, she needed to be far from this manipulative, waste of skin.

Sure she was reminded of the sweet moments being here with him but the horrible memories kept her from the brink of stupidity, she was going to destroy him this time around and no memories of happy days were going to get in the way of that, she would make him pay for all the pain he caused her

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review, alert, favorite, etc. Thanks - Sam x_


	3. It Ends Tonight

**A/N:** _I'm slacking on my updating, sorry. Working on Fix You is getting a bit harder because I lost a lot of data after my laptop crashed so the chapters that I wrote to finish the story up went away and Elle and I have been trying to remember exactly what we wrote but things keep coming up. Don't lose faith in that story, just thought I'd update this one to keep you guys from believing that I have given up, I haven't. Promise. So enjoy. x - Sam_

* * *

_**Change Your Mind**_

* * *

She kicked everything in reach, anger was the most subtle word you could use to describe how she was feeling. She felt like a dumb little girl, how could she have fallen for such a see-through plan? She was beyond furious at herself and at _him. _She had been so wrapped up in trying to destroy the bastard she failed to see the intentions he still possessed.

She screamed and kicked and just tried so hard to rip her hair out. Her tears began falling slowly as she fell to the ground of her knees. She was a fool for believing he just wanted her to get home safely.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the emptiness

She cried a bit softer as she laid on the cold tile floor. Most would say she was exagerating, but no one knew how deadly CM Punk was, how deadly his affections were. Here she was crying her eyes out because it dawned her: the feelings had rushed back, and for a single kiss. Whoever said Lita was the kiss of death probably never met CM Punk, his kiss was like venom and this time around she couldn't find it in her to suck the poison out like she should have.

* * *

CM Punk looked himself in the mirror and smirked, he could bet she was in her room thinking about what he did. She liked it, he knew she did. She had looked so exasperated when he stopped kissing her, like she lost her oxygen. He had that effect, as cocky as it sounded he knew he could make A.J melt.

Last night was short of disappointing, she still tasted like strawberry's. Her taste was still as addicting as he remembered but in order to succeed with his plan he needed to make her crave him. So he left her at mid kiss, she looked angry when he stepped back, and he loved it. She wanted more.

_The car came to a stop and he watched her carefully as she sat there awkwardly. She looked more nervous than he'd ever seen her, maybe the proximity wasn't sitting well with her, he smirked to himself and opened his door slipping out and going around and helping her out._

_"I don't need your help," she bit out _

_"I'm just being a gentleman," he smiled _

_"Oh how cute, you think playing nice will get you anywhere," she smiled sarcastically_

_"Hmm, considering it's you, it might," he smirked _

_"Don't act smug," she rolled her eyes, "open the trunk please."_

_"Sure thing," he smiled and use the small controller on his keychain and watched the trunk lift up. She muttered a small 'thanks' and walked over to it. He watched her intently as she took her suitcase out and then he followed her actions. Afterwards he shut the trunk and watched as she walked away from him._

_"A.J! I need to ask you a question before you go," he sighed _

_She turned slowly and frowned, "what is it?"_

_"Come here, I can't yell it," he rolled his eyes_

_"One question, Phillip," she muttered _

_"Wouldn't dream of anymore," he smirked_

_She walked towards him rolling her suitcase behind her, he smirked as she stood about a foot away from her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. _

_"Well?" she asked_

_He took a step forward, "I wanted to know if this feels right to you."_

_"Wha-"_

_Before she could respond he planted his lips on hers and brought her closer. He felt her stiffen but continued to kiss her, soon he felt her lips moving with his and he smirked, one more second and he pulled back. She looked at him with anger and all he could do was smirk, the feelings were still there and he'd just discovered it. _

_"How dare you," she gasped angrily _

_"Well, I must get going," he smirked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked into the hotel leaving her behind in a flustered state. He was going to win her over, he knew that she was still his A.J no one had been able to change that and he proved it just now. _

He shook his head and smiled at the memory, he was going to find her later on and perhaps have at a round two. Maybe even kick things up a notch but he knew that would take some time. He washed his face and finished fixing his hair before leaving his room and heading to breakfast.

He picked up something light and then sat with Kofi, Zack and Sheamus. They smiled at him as he arrived and smirked at them. Sheamus shook his head knowing something had happened with the small spitfire diva.

"So did you kiss her or something, lad?" Sheamus asked in amusement

"Of course I did," he smirked

Zack chocked on his food and Kofi on his coffee as they starred at Punk. He'd actually gone and kissed A.J, a women who was determined to have his head on a platter for all the pain and damage he caused to her. After cleaning the small amount of coffee he chocked out he looked at him carefully.

"How did she take it?"

"Good, I'm guessing," Punk shrugged

"Think again," Zack muttered wiping his mouth as he pointed

They all turned to the small diva who stood before Kaitlyn and was waving her arms around like a mad woman and her face had no expression of happiness on it, she looked furious. They watched Kaitlyn place her hands on her shoulders and shake her but A.J pushed her off lightly and shook her head and then they head a "I'll kill him!"

"Though luck," Sheamus chuckled patting Punk's back

"I thought she liked it," Punk said confused

"Guess your charm wore off," Kofi smirked

"Or maybe it's the fact that she's dating Justin Gabriel," Zack spoke eating more of his food

"You just had to open your big mouth," Kofi muttered

"She's what?" he asked

"Yeah, they aren't official or anything," Zack shrugged, "but they have been going on several dates."

"Shut up, now," Sheamus gritted his teeth as they watched Punk jab his fork into the wooden table

"Come on, man, Vince will have us to pay that," Kofi sighed

They watched Punk stand up and look around the room, Zack kept eating his bagel as if nothing was going on but Sheamus and Kofi noticed who had Punk's attention right now, none other than Justin Gabriel. They watched Punk's hands curl up into fists and thats when he began walking.

Kofi shot up and followed, Sheamus behind him, and Zack still sat at the table oblivious to what he had just caused. Punk walked up to the table where Justin sat with Heath and Tyson and sneered down at him. Justin's eyebrow arched up and he looked at Punk confused.

"You need something?" Justin asked

"Yeah, I want you to back off of _my _girlfriend," he sneered

Justin chuckled and shook his head as he stood up, "last time I checked she said she hated you, and wanted you to be gone."

"She loves me," he stated

"Perhaps loved," Justin chuckled, "her feelings for you are harder to get rid of then I thought but I'm getting there."

"You're going to back off or I swear I'll kill you," Punk sneered

"Jealousy is quite the green-eyed monster is it not?" Justin smirked

And that was when Punk swung and his fist connected with Justin's jaw. Kofi caught his arm before he swung again and Sheamus made sure Justin didn't fight back. The room was now silent except for someone who appeared to be running towards them.

"Justin?"

Punk's heart sped up as he watched _his _little spitfire kneel before the asshole who had dared to mock him and ask him if he was okay. Perhaps he should of been the one hit, maybe then she'd come to his aid. Punk felt the urge to rip her away from him and just make her stay away from the man.

"How could you Phil?" she sneered

He didn't respond, instead he watched her as she grabbed a napkin from the nearby table and dabbed his mouth with the cloth. Punk felt his blood boil when Justin gripped her hand tightly and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, _love,_" he smiled

She only gave him a small smile and a nod and continued to dab the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth. Soon she helped Justin up and then stood before him with a sneer on her face. She stepped closer to him and shook her head.

"You're insane," she sighed softly,"but I want to talk to you in private please."

Punk's eyes widened for a second before he covered it up with a smug looked towards Justin and gently ran his finger down the side of her face, causing Justin to stiffen in response.

"Anything for you, _babe_," he smirked

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit, he followed behind her. Perhaps his morning was going to just get a brightening moment. They stood by the small gym and she frowned.

"Stay out of my life," she frowned, "I'm tired of this drama you're causing."

"I wouldn't cause it if you just came back," he shrugged

"Don't start," she frowned, "you messed up this time around."

"Let me fix this," he sighed

"No," she frowned, "and don't ever get into fights with Justin because of your jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!" he snapped

"Please," she scoffed, "that's a lie and you know it."

"Can I kiss you?"

She looked at him as if he sprouted a new head and shook her head, "no."

"Oh you thought you had a choice?" he smirked and brought her closer to him

"Punk stop it right no-"

Then for the second time in a row his lips crashed on hers and she felt her resolve crumble. She was giving in slowly as her hands gripped his t-shirt tightly and soon she began to kiss back. She pulled away after a while and shook her head. He smiled and pressed his forehead against her, "the feelings are still there, I know it."

"Stay away," she warned and pulled away from him

With that she walked away leaving him there confused. She hadn't yelled at him for kissing her, had she given in? He sighed softly and thought carefully about the situation and then it dawned him, that was her final goodbye. He had managed to screw up, yet again.

* * *

"Come on, just for tonight," Kaitlyn pleaded

"No, I highly dislike clubs those things are so dangerous," she chuckled

"Please? Everyone's coming out and you'll have fun," Kaitlyn smiled

A.J pursed her lips then sighed, "fine."

"Yay, now get ready!" she smirked leaving her room

A.J rolled her eyes and quickly changed into something appropriate for this night. She should invite Justin, shouldn't she? She shook her head, tonight she was going to try and sneak off and perhaps drink her sorrows away, after all she'd willingly kissed CM Punk back and totally kept her cool after the kiss.

After an hour Kaitlyn picked her up and off they went, she was going with Sheamus but they were meeting there. She hoped Punk was staying in, tonight she didn't want to see him. She wanted him to be as far away from her as he possibly could.

Once they entered the club the noise started filling her ears and A.J squirmed, how she hated the ambiance. She watched Kaitlyn wave at a group of wrestlers and A.J followed her as they greeted them, she wished she was home in her pj's watching the Vampire Diaries and gushing over Damon and Stefan.

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn smiled

"She came!" Kelly smiled brightly

"Of course," A.J smiled

Kaitlyn sat down and then told A.J to sit but A.J shook her head. She whispered in her ear that she would be getting a few drinks and she'd be right back. Kaitlyn frowned but nodded as A.J walked away. After bumping into several people she found the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Drink please," she sighed

"ID?"

She rolled her eyes but dug into her clutch and found the small card and handed it to him. He soon came back with three shots, she shrugged and took one by one feeling the liquid burn her throat but finding it quite relaxing. She had expected to only drink about five but after the 10th one she couldn't stop because she began feeling like everything was okay and she quite liked that feeling.

She kept drinking for a few hours, Kaitlyn not even bothering to find her, until a familiar voice made her turn, she looked at the man before her and smiled brightly. He looked at her with an angry expression but she could only find herself smiling at him flashing her white teeth at him.

"Hey, you need to pay attention, she's beyond wasted!" he shouted at the bartender

"I'm not wasted," she giggled and then hiccuped

"Come on," he frowned picking her up bridal style

They headed out of the bar and walked the few blocks to the hotel. She began feeling more lightheaded as they entered the elevator and went towards her floor. She buried her head into his chest, his scent bringing back memories she thought she forgot.

"You smell nice," she whispered

"You smell like alcohol," he muttered

She didn't respond as they went towards her door, she tried to hop off him to open the door but he found a way to take her card and swipe it, opening the door he went in and kicked it shut. She clinged onto him tightly as she was placed on the bed carefully.

"Thank you," she whispered

He didn't say anything instead he went towards her suitcase and pulled a shirt and pj pants out before heading towards her. She tried to get up but ending up falling back again, she giggled uncontrollably as he sighed deeply. He reached for her and lifted her off the bed slightly his arms snaking to the back of her dress and unzipping it. She didn't even protest, he pulled it off and ignored wanting to have her for one more night as he placed her shirt and pajama pants on.

After he was done he was going to get off the bed when she pulled him closer to her. He didn't say anything instead watched her carefully as she reached up and touched his face. Her fingers ran down the side of his cheek and he shut his eyes at the touch, it still felt soft and perfect.

"I want you," she breathed

"Not tonight, you're wasted," he sighed

"Then so be it," she replied starring at him intently

"Not tonight," he repeated

She pulled him down onto her and kissed him furiously, he wanted to pull away so badly but soon he found himself giving in. His arms snaked under her shirt and up her small body. She moaned softly and he smirked, he still affected her in ways no one else could. She grabbed his arms and pulled them away from her and then reached for her t-shirt and took it off. He smirked and began placing kiss down the side of her neck and onto her collarbone.

"I'll forget this," she gasped, "but for tonight make me yours."

"What if you remember?" he asked between kissed

"I won't," she whispered, "I have to forget this."

He pulled away from her, "no you don't, we can go back to the w-"

"Not tonight, Phil," she whispered

He didn't say anything back instead he kissed her once more. She let herself get lost in the moment, the alcohol doing far worse than she could imagine, her sober self would hate her but the drunk side of her wanted this man more than anything. So she let him do whatever he wanted, all she wanted was feeling him close. She would forget but that's how it was meant to be.

And when morning came she woke with a dull headache and no memory of last night. Punk was no longer there, not that she knew he had been there to begin with, but there was the faint scent of his cologne and that made her wonder if alcohol was ever the best choice for anything

* * *

_Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy. I'm trying to make this fic shorter than fix you but still a bit lengthy, maybe like 20 chapters or less depending on what I decided to write. Well please review, favorite, alert, etc. Thank you and lots of love x Sam _


	4. His Arrogance is No Virtue

**A/N: **_Eh, trying to keep this thing alive as best I can, don't hate me if I don't find the right inspiration for it. Okay, off we go (remember to bear with me, I lost where I was going with this one so I'm completely unsure of some things!)_

* * *

**Change Your Mind**

* * *

Punk sat on his bed, he couldn't shake the feeling she'd given him yet again. Last night when he'd taken her the pull was still there, and somehow it was stronger than ever. Now all she did was cloud his mind, ever since he came back into his room he saw her, her smile, her big chocolate-brown, doe eyes and the way her lips would part just to make a small sound all because of him. When he'd shut his eyes he could still feel her soft skin and the way her nails dug onto his back, the way she called his name out so many times yet it sounded so sweet and perfect.

He couldn't shake her off anymore and it was starting to make him crazy, he was to leave for the new town this afternoon but he wanted to see her. He knew she recalled nothing of their events but he still wanted to see her and just have her in his arms, perhaps it was just sheer stupidity but he wanted to tell her everything that happened. He wanted her to know how much she said she wanted him last night, he wanted her to know how many times she uttered the words "I love you" last night, she had to know. But then what use would it be? She'd only accuse him of forcing her to do because of her drunken state, and that was something he didn't want.

"Punk?" _knock knock_

His head lifted up at the knocking and his name, he stood up slowly and peered through the small hole in the door. He spotted blonde hair as he looked down but the face was covered as she wasn't looking upwards. He sighed softly and placed his hand on the handle and pushed it down, the door slowly opened.

"We need to talk, now," she muttered

Leave it to the great Kaitlyn to come bother him this early in the morning, but why was she here? That's when it hit him, did A.J remember what happened last night? He felt his heart beat a million times faster at the thought of her knowing that they actually went through something like that last night.

"What is it now?" he asked trying to put on his "I don't care" facade

"I know what you did," she told him, "well I know what you and A.J did last night."

"Excuse me?"

"At first I thought she was going nuts and then I found this," she muttered

Punk watched as she dug into her bag and took out his phone, he silently cursed himself for not checking that he had it last night. Quite frankly he wasn't even sure he took, he believed it was somewhere in the mess of clothes he had. He wanted to know what A.J thought of the situation as it was now clear as daylight but at the same time he was fearful.

"What are you doing with that?" he spat taking it from her

"What were you thinking?" Kaitlyn squeaked, "she was drunk!"

"She came onto me," Punk rolled his eyes, "you should have seen the way she begged for it."

"This is no game," she frowned, "she doesn't know about it and I don't want her to, she's goi-"

"What the hell do you know?" he snarls, "she owes me this much."

"She owes you nothing but a good kick to the groin, you asshole," she snarls back

"You guys just don't get it, no one ever fucking gets it," he walks away from the door and she slips inside shutting it behind her

"What the hell are you even thinking at this point," she frowns, "I'm dying to know how you think you can justify this mess."

"Don't interfere, Kaitlyn," he frowns

"Don't interfere? You're going to get her heartbroken again, are you that blind to see it?"

"This is between us, you're not part of it," he tells her walking over to his suitcase and putting on a shirt

"You don't get it," she snaps, "Punk this isn't a fucking game."

"I know it's not," he sighs, "I know damn well what this is."

"And what is this, Punk?" she hisses, "what the heck are you even doing with her?"

"Leave," Punk snaps, "don't come back with your petty arguments when you know nothing of what I feel."

"You're stupid," she chuckled shaking her head, "and in the end you'll tear her apart."

"So long as I get what's mine back," he replies back

And Kaitlyn can do nothing but frown before he tells her to leave once more. Once she's gone he places his shoes on and grabs everything he needs, today he will talk to her and he will tell her how this is going to work out. He's officially done playing games and it's about time she figures that out.

* * *

Kaitlyn knows both A.J and Punk like the back of her hand but this guy, he isn't Punk. He's a mere shell of what he used to be, this Punk is possessive and almost deranged and she can't help but worry for her best friend.

She knows he's capable of doing unspeakable things and she doesn't want that to happen because if Punk hurt A.J once more she'd lose it completely. Her best friend has suffered enough without Punk having to re-awaken her old feelings for him.

She presses her lips together tightly and hopes that Punk opens his eyes for once, she'd hate to see them both in trouble for his foolish mistakes. She sighs softly and heads to her room, there is no sense dwelling on his words but if she can't make him stop she'll have to get A.J to move away from him, transfer to Smackdown anything that gets her far, far away from this asshole.

"Please let everything be okay," she whispers out into her empty room

* * *

A.J sat on the equipment, she had already stretched and was ready to go out there and win her match and then get the hell home. She sighed softly as she ran a hand through her messy brown hair, she was stressed because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out what transpired last night.

All she remembers is blurs of Punk but why would he be at a bar so late? She shakes her head, it must have been someone else taking her back to her room and if so then who? And why did they leave behind a scent that was so much like Punk's own scent.

"Good you're alone."

She smiles and turns her head, "Justin, nice to see you here, what's going on?"

"Eh not much," he smiles, "came here with Slater, it's pretty boring so I came to find you."

"Came to find me, eh?" she giggles, "what ever for?"

"How about a date tonight, doll?" he gives her one of _those_ smiles again

She blushes before looking down, "um, another date, really?"

He tucks his finger under her chin and tilts her head up, "yeah, you surely didn't think a month-long of dates was enough for me, did you?"

"I would have thought Punk would have made you back out," she admits with a frown

"He's stupid and you shouldn't worry," he leans in, "I'll always be here to protect you."

"As long as you mean it," she whispers and leans towards him

She places her small hand on his cheek and brings him in for a kiss, she thinks it's a sweet kiss, one of those you receive when you're barely figuring out this whole boy-girl thing. It lacks the sparks however and she hates herself for finding that Punk's kisses always had a spark to them. When he releases her he smiles and she gives him a small embarrassed smile back.

"Meet me in the parking lot once you're done," he smiles, "don't be late, okay?"

She mentally shakes her head, forget Punk and his awesome kisses, she's got an awesome guy. He finds her to be more than enough and if that's so then she'll give it her best to fall in love with Justin and completely abandon her feelings for Punk. She kisses him and again and when she pulls away she smirks.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead before running off, she watches him go and smiles all the while. She kicks her feet a little more and sighs deeply, she hopes this isn't considered using Justin because he's a sweet guy and the last thing she wants it to make him feel like a second option because he's not one, he isn't Punk's replacement, he's more than that, or well he could be.

"You're so naive and incredibly stupid."

She feels her blood freeze at the sound of the voice and before she can respond he's reached her and is now standing in between her legs. She wants to push him away but she's more concerned with how easily he managed to catch her off guard. She frowns when he gives her one of those smirks he gives every girl.

"What are you doing?" she snaps

"You think you can go out with Justin without consequences?" he chuckles, "I'll kill him in that ring if he so much as touches you like that again, do you understand me?"

"Go away," she frowns, "you have no right to be saying such stupid things."

"No right, are you sure?"

"Positive," she snarls

"Tell me," he smirks, "what happened to you last night?"

She frowns, how does he know- unless.

"You," she whispers, "it was you who took me to my hotel room, you were there, I-"

"You begged for it," he continues to smirk, "you begged me so much and kissed me so hard it was difficult to leave you there wanting me that badly."

Tears begin to cloud her eyes as she looks into his green eyes, she see's it there, his eyes have amusement in them. He's toying with her, with her feelings like he always has, he's taking advantage of her vulnerability last night and she hates him even more for it.

"Consider it a favor," she snarls trying to remain strong

"Baby, you should consider what I did to you a favor, one that will repeat itself over and over until you tell me you don't want it and actually mean it," he chuckles

"Such arrogance," she rolls her eyes

"Why wouldn't I be?" he laughs, "I had you begging last night, I meant I'm not slacker now am I?"

"You wanna know something I don't like about you?" she giggles

"Tell me," he growls, "dazzle me, _princess_."

She stiffens at her old nickname but quickly masks it as she smirks, "you act like your arrogance is a virtue."

He just chuckles and runs his hands up and down her thighs slowly and he watches as she bites her lip, it excites him to no ends. He leans in closely and she's watching him with wide eyes but as he goes in for the kill she pushes him away roughly. He smirks and places his hand on the back of her head before making her lean in and kiss him roughly.

She's hesitant at first but after a while she gives into it, moaning softly into his lips.

"Tell me does Justin make you feel this way?"

She shakes her head 'no' and he laughs, "I thought so."

"Don't," she whispers

"Don't what, _princess?"_ he teases, "don't sto-"

"Don't kiss me," she cries softly and he releases her mouth from his then

He places his forehead on hers and shakes his head, "you're still so vulnerable, so damn weak."

She snarls then, "watch your mouth."

"You're still so naive, almost like a child," he laughs

She screams and tries to push him away but he doesn't let her move, keeping her forehead pressed against his. He places a small kiss on her lips before looking at her with a very serious expression, she frowns then slightly scared by the intensity of his eyes. He looks about ready to tear her apart.

"You are mine, you have always been mine," he snarls, "you belong to me and only me and it is for that reason that you will date and kiss and touch no one but me, is that clear?"

She frowns and shakes her head, "no."

"No?" he hisses, "then you're dear Justin will pay for your mistakes, don't cross me A.J, you know what I'm capable of."

She she shuts her eyes, her head falling in defeat because she's seen him at his worst and knows just how low he's willing to stoop to get what he wants. He repeats his words once more time and this time she nods in agreement.

"Say it," he whispers

"I am yours, I have always been yours, so I belong to you and you only and it is for that reason that I will not date Justin or even speak to him anymore."

"That's my girl," he smirks and kisses her once more

This time around she doesn't fight it.

* * *

**- **I promise you Punk won't abuse A.J if that's where you think this is going, he's just proving his point. He wouldn't dream of hurting his princess physically. And besides Punk doesn't look like the type to do that and I don't want my Punky-poo to do such things to his sweet A.J (;

_Been a while, huh? Sorry if I lack in the updating department sometimes I just lose it, ya know? I lack the drive to want to finish some stories and I know it's annoying but I'm trying my best to at least make one-shots for you guys and I've recently started working on some anthologies (you can request if you'd like (;) I hope you don't think I'm a slacker, sometimes I'm too busy to sit down and think things through, right now I'm running on about my last month before school starts back up._

_Updating will be slow again but I hope you guys can find it in you to bear with me through all this and keep reading what I post (even if it's re-reading) and reviewing and giving me your feedback 'cause it means the world to me. I like knowing what I post is appreciated. So again, sorry for my lack of reviews, I have said I've given up on stories but not entirely, I might end up updating months from now, right now is just not a perfect time and I just don't have any ideas on how to finish. _

_Well hope you liked this update and I hope to hear your thoughts, love you guys x _


End file.
